


Tightrope

by niveuos



Series: draco and harry: acting class [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Theatre, almost blowjob??, it gets interrupted, jealous!Draco, possessive!Draco, there's no actual dick exposure or anything just heated making out so this is pretty PG I'd say, they make out tho, theyre both fifteen and they are friends, theyre in an acting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: They were walking a fine line; a tightrope of friendship and something else, something that made Draco's heart pound, something that made him feel more vulnerable than he ever had before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello again frens i am back with more (probably) shitty drarry blabble again !!! this is actually inspired by two boys in my acting class lol (one of the kids names is actually harry it was meant to be) bc i swear those two make my life , harry always plays the other dudes '''''girlfriend''''' when we do short skits and improv stuff and the other one called harry "my love" once and it made my heart melt and they always make eyes at one another and like lick their lips jokingly or wink and i can't deal with them okay idk if they're just really gay!best friends or REALLY gay best friends. (not trying to fetishise anything or say i want these innocent fifteen year old boys to have sex if just inspired me ok don't freaK)

The pair of them met in a youth theatre company; they'd both been promoted to the senior actor's ensemble class and as they were both only fifteen they were the youngest, so bonded instantly. However, most would say they didn't have a lot in common besides their passion for theatre. Draco was tall, slender and had a rather sarcastic and condescending sense of humour, full of one liners and smirks and eye rolls. His white blond hair was a stark contrast to the other boy's dark wavy mop. This was Harry, the other half of the duo, and he was seen as the brighter one. Although he was shorter he was full of energy, giggling lots and complaining little. He hung off Draco's every word, and Draco always watched him with sickening adoration, with a hint of a possessive flare. They always played couples in improv tasks, and they made eyes at one another across the room, making faces and causing blushes. Outside of the class they didn't see one another, but only recently had they started texting on a very common occasion. They also had begun travelling to class together.

'What they were' was a question not even they themselves could answer. Sometimes Draco called Harry, "My love," which started as an ironic statement used during their improvisation games but now it was a habit Harry was originally shocked at but soon took as a usual occurrence.

Draco was the first one to make light of his jealousy. He didn't know what he was jealous of or why he was jealous, but the feeling was there and he wanted it to stop. A group of older girls were playing with Harry's hair, loudly stating about its supposed softness.

"Seriously, what shampoo do you use?" one exclaimed, twirling a strand around her finger.

"Um," Harry said, looking uncomfortable. "Just this organic care stuff my mum gets..."

"How often do you wash it?" asked another, running a hand through it as Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Every day?"

"Oh my god, no wonder it's so soft!" the third giggled, and she was touching Harry's shoulder now, because Harry was attractive and Draco would've never thought this at any other point in time except for some reason right now he was seething.

Across the room, he glared at them. It was so obvious Harry wasn't happy with them touching him. So why did they keep doing it? Besides, not even Draco had ever touched Harry's hair. Was it even that soft?

Without thinking, he got up and marched over to the small group despite the fact he was supposed to be working on solo character development. The girls flinched away slightly, because whilst Harry was warm and inviting, Draco wasn't that approachable.

"He doesn't like you touching his hair. Stop it," he commanded, a tone of voice he rarely used, one that Harry hadn't ever heard. Harry looked down at his hands, not speaking a word.

"What are you, his bodyguard?" the first girl mumbled, crossing her arms. "Let him speak for himself. Do you mind us touching your hair, Harry?" She turned her attention to the boy who currently had her hand at the base of his neck, a sickly sweet voice escaping her lips.

"Well, um," he stuttered, looking up through his lashes at Draco and Draco's heart melted. He looked so vulnerable, but so willing to let Draco take care of him in whatever way he could. "Sort of, kinda, I mean..." He couldn't form the words. It wasn't in his nature to refuse, because nobody had ever taken advantage of him before. Everyone knew he was an angel, full of laughter and joy and nobody ever wanted to abuse that, not ever.

Draco reached out a hand to comb it through Harry's hair and he felt the boy shiver. The girls were right; it was soft. Softer than anyone else's hair he'd ever brushed through of yet. He wanted to hold his hand there forever, but reluctantly he pulled away. "Yeah, it's soft," he spat, hand forming a fist at his side. "Congratulations on your incredible observation. Now that you know, you can kindly fuck off."

"No need to get so possessive," the third girl muttered as they all drifted away, sending him daggers with their eyes, but Draco ignored them as he sat next to Harry, arms touching.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, visibly relaxing. "They were so weird. Like, it's not my fault your hair is shit."

Draco chuckled. "You're welcome. I saw you didn't like it. Sorry I touched your hair as well, I didn't know how else to make them go away."

"T'skay," Harry murmured, blushing a rosy pink. "You can touch my hair whenever you want. Feels good."

Something warm built itself up inside Draco's stomach. "But they..." he countered, heart racing. Harry smiled nervously.

"You're not them," Harry explained simply and Draco smiled, reaching a hand up to softly comb it through Harry's hair, his solo exploration forgotten.

These small physical affections grew slowly, and Draco often found himself with Harry's hair in his lap as they recited lines, fingers whirling through his loose curls. It was comforting to the both of them in a way that they couldn't describe to anyone else. Eventually, the flirting began, and they didn't even realise it was flirting until someone else brought it up with them.

"Have I ever told you that blue looks really good with your eyes?" Draco said from the floor, looking up at Harry's blue shirt.

Harry laughed. "No, you haven't," he said, then, as an afterthought, "Green and silver. Are your colours. That look good. I mean." He was blushing now. "Complements your grey eyes and white hair. I'm gonna stop talking now."

"You are so adorable."

"Says you."

Draco scoffed. "Me? Adorable? I'm intimidating."

"In a cute way."

"I bet you have the cutest little stomach as well."

"Nah! I have like, abs. I work out."

"Really?" Draco sat up. "Prove it. Let me see them."

"Not in front of everyone!"

"So you'll give me a look later?" Draco couldn't help but wink.

Harry smirked. "Oh yeah, I'll take you round the back and give you a show."

"Can you two knock off the flirting?" one of the other students said, throwing a balled up piece of paper at Draco's head. "It's nauseating."

Draco blushed. "What? We weren't flirting. That was banter," he defended, looking away and twiddling his thumbs. He didn't like being confronted or questioned about his personal actions. It made him constantly second guess himself, and he didn't like being unsure about the reasons he said or did certain things. Because then he doubted himself and he hated that. He would much rather continue on and never think, let himself move forward on emotion rather than logical sense and processes. As soon as he began to think, his own questions flew in. When did he start flirting with his best friend? Was this flirting? How far did they generally go with this sort of thing? Was he serious? How much of this was play? Did he _want_ it to be simply banter?

"Yeah," Harry said, his eyes on Draco even though he was looking away. "Just banter." With a small gulp he continued, "And what's it to you anyway? Problem with two boys flirting?" He tried to sound angry, but it just came out unsure and unconfident.

The other student laughed. "Problem with two boys flirting? Are you serious?" They gestured about the room. "We're in a drama school. If you're looking for a place to accept homosexuality, this is it. It's just the PDA in general. Some of us wanna learn, man. Keep it professional." Harry blushed, walking away and dragging Draco with him, muttering something about getting a drink.

It was awkward between them for a few minutes, but they soon got over it and continued as per usual. Their flirty remarks stayed frequent, however much more quietly. Yet, there was something suddenly off about Harry that he simply couldn't place. Like his mind was elsewhere.

A couple days later, Draco received a text from Harry. It was the first he'd spoken to him since the previous class.

_So I wanna try talking to you about something. Except you're not allowed to ever bring it up unless I do and if it fails completely we're going to pretend it never happened and never speak of it again._

Confused, Draco sent back an immediate reply.

**Okay? What's up, you're worrying me.**

It was a few minutes before he got the response.

_It's about last class. And flirting._

**What about it?**

_I kinda wanna take my shirt off for you._

Draco choked on his own saliva, dropping his phone into his lap, mind reeling. He never thought he was gay. He never even assumed that he'd have feelings for a person of the same sex. But he read the text over and over. And each and every time it didn't repulse him, or make him imagine a girl, or make him dislike Harry at all. In fact, he had the strong desire to keep him talking just like this.

**Yeah?** he prompted, because he didn't know what else to say.

_Yeah._

There was silence for a while. Draco realised he needed to be the one to break it.

**Anything else you wanna do?**

_I don't know. But you said you wanted to see my stomach, and I said I wanted to give you a show, and then afterwards I realised I meant it. Like actually meant it_

Before he could go on, Draco shakily sent him a message he hoped he wouldn't regret.

**I don't wanna talk about this over text. After class next week. Let's go upstairs.**

_Okay_ , came the reply, and Draco realised his hands were still trembling.

  
The next week, the pair of them went through class as per usual, like nothing weird had happened at all. They giggled and played couples in improv tasks and called each other cute in a teasing sort of way and fiddled with each other's hair. Then the class was over and Harry made an effort to sneak away but then Draco had his fingers tugging on his sleeve.

"Upstairs?" Draco whispered, letting go and walking backwards, eyes resting calmly on Harry's. Harry blushed, nodding, following him up as casually as he could as everyone else slipped away.

Once they'd climbed the few flights of stairs they turned to look at one another, both silent, feet tapping and hands fiddling, not knowing what else to do. Harry broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to like, make things weird. I don't know what I'm thinking, I just- " He paused to breathe, eyes closed. "You make me feel different than my other friends."

Draco didn't like thinking logically. So he followed his emotions and backed Harry into a wall, hand reaching out to lift up his shirt at the hem, eyeing up his relatively toned stomach. "You weren't lying, then," he murmured, fingers tracing over the defined lines, looking up to see the way Harry's eyes flickered and his tongue sat just outside his lips, mouth parted.

"I'd never lie to you. Not ever," he whispered, and Draco didn't know what else to do besides lean down. And forward. And he ever so slowly brought Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled ever so softly. Harry shivered beneath his touch as he went back in again, this time with more lip and less teeth. It was the lightest of touches and Draco pulled away, the only contact between them Draco's hand resting underneath Harry's shirt on his stomach.

"I liked that a lot," Harry admitted, face pink, eyes bright and alive. Draco thought he was beautiful. Harry was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"So did I," Draco responded, staring at Harry's lips, refusing to wonder why he liked kissing a boy, refusing to debate whether or not this was right. How could it be wrong when it felt this good? "Wanna do it again?"

"Oh, most definitely," Harry smirked, then Draco was back on his lips again, kissing him over and over again. It was sweet, innocent, pure, then all of a sudden Harry's tongue was against his, a frenzied touch, hot and wet and devilish. One hand was still on Harry's abdomen, the other resting on his neck. Harry's hands remained glued to his own sides, held in fists, scared to move them in case he put them places Draco didn't like.

Draco pulled back to breathe, then this time, when they leaned in together slowly, for the briefest moment it was all tongue and no lips. They paused like that, hesitant, waiting for the feelings of disgust to kick in but they didn't so they moulded their tongues into each other's mouths playfully mixed with desperate, teeth clashing in ways that made Draco feel alive.

Not exactly knowing what he was doing, Draco dropped to his knees simply to kiss the skin between Harry's belly button and the top of his pants. Harry groaned, as Draco reached out his tongue and licked across the flesh, feeling hands resting in his hair comfortingly. With his left hand he pulled at the fabric by Harry's hip, pulling down the pants just slightly to lick at his hipbone, eventually bringing forward his teeth to bite a purple bruise against the skin. When Harry moaned, gripping is hair tighter, he pulled back slightly to look up at his hooded eyes and open mouth.

"You definitely weren't lying," he whispered, bringing over his right hand to run up Harry's abdomen again, relishing in the shivers beneath his touch.

"Draco..." Harry choked, tracing his jaw. "You... Oh, god...."

Draco was in the middle of looking down at Harry's growing crotch and going through his options of where he was going to go next. He had just brought his tongue forward, licking at the front of the trousers for the briefest of seconds, but as Harry moaned and grabbed him again his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket, startling him and causing him to fall away.

"Shit," he swore loudly, fumbling for the device in his pocket, watching Harry panting loudly above him. "Yeah?" he answered the phone, trying to control his racing heart.

"Are you done or what?" his mother, Narcissa, scolded on the other end. "Everyone else has left but you. I'm waiting out the front."

"Sorry, sorry," Draco said, struggling for words. "Was talking to the director."

"Well hurry up. I wanna go home. Are we taking Harry?" Draco glanced up, seeing the way Harry looked at him, licking his lips.

"Yeah. We are. See you soon." He hung up without another word. "C'mon. Let's go," Draco said, standing up. As he turned, Harry grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to kiss him harshly on the mouth, a moment of desperation. Draco kissed back, pulling their hips together with a groan, grinding against the shorter boy for a brief few seconds before pulling away with a gasp.

"I hate you so much," Harry insisted, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

"Let's go, loser. And you better come over soon so I can snog the hell out of you."

Harry laughed. So did Draco. They descended the stairs holding hands, Draco's hair still messy and Harry's cheeks still red, leaving their stomach butterflies behind in the empty corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so that happened why do i always write a shit ton of notes um tumblr can either be heartcasings or the same as this username pls tell me what u think and if i should post a "smuttier" part two bc my life is sin and i no longer care that im destined for hell


End file.
